Guilt Is A Trip
by M14Mouse
Summary: Vida doesn't take guilt well. Lucky her best friend cheers her up…in his own weird way. Warning for Cursing.


Guilt is A Trip

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Vida doesn't take guilt well. Lucky her best friend cheers her up…in his own weird way.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

H_C Bingo Spot: Imprisonment

They don't know what it is like to be trapped in your own mind.

They didn't have to sit there and watch while your body took a tour through a haunted house and you got stuck in the house of mirrors.

Sounded like a blast, right?

Wrong.

It pissed her off.

But that wasn't the part that pissed her off the most. Hell no…it was her friends and even her own sister. She wasn't made of fucking glass. She wasn't going break if they talked about it. She wasn't going to burst into tears.

That isn't how she rolled.

She felt something cold touch her shoulder. She turned around to see a slushie in Chip's hand.

"What is that?" She said.

"Slushie…your favorite. Cherry Coke Slushie," Chip said as he held it out for her.

"I don't want it."

Chip frowned

"Why not?"

"Because I don't!"

Chip tilted his head for a moment and really frowned.

"But it is your favorite."

"Not today!"

For the longest time, Chip just stared at her. He blinked for a second then again.

"Oh…you are having a Spiderman moment."

Chip was her best friend. A little…okay a lot weird but that was part of his charm. He was knee deep in geekness…and could be as dense as a brick. Smarter and more observe than he looked. He mastered the poor not kick the puppy look ages ago. Most days, she has him figured out.

And other days, she has no clue what goes through his head.

Today was one of them.

"Okay…back up the geek train. What does that mean?"

"You are guilty."

"No shit, Sherlock."

He put the straw of his slushie in his mouth and sucked on it for moment. He let it go with his mouth.

"But…not the way everyone thinks."

Okay…..She knew for a fact that Chip's mom didn't drop him on the head when he was a baby. She folded her arms across her chest and waited for him to continue.

"You know when Peter Parker got his new suit, he was all like What in the World? He didn't have the suit when he went to bed that night. Then he woke up…bang! It was awesome new suit that made him faster and stronger. But slowly the suit was taking him over….he started having dark thoughts. He started doing stuff he didn't normally do. One day, he figured it out…the suit was changing him and not for the better. And depending on what continuum you follow…"

"Chip…point."

"Oh! Right! Well…you feel guilty."

"Yes, I am guilty! I am guilty for hurting you guys. I am guilty for fucking of letting that bitch controlling me."

He frowned again.

"You are guilty about that…but I think you are really guilty about you know….liking it."

Then there was silence. Uncomfortable silence. Chip was staring at her with his knowing eyes. No pity. Just…understanding.

She should hate him but being her best friend did have its benefits.

It didn't help the fact that he was right too.

She looked away for a moment. Damn it, she didn't know what to say. She felt something cold against her shoulder. She turned around to see the slushie again. She looked at him and he smiled. She took her slushie and took a seat on the step before her tables. He took a seat next to her while he was drinking his slushie. Ten bucks said he would be bouncing off the walls later when they closed the shop up for the day. She was slightly pissed at him for calling out on her bad mood. But Chip was Chip. Staying mad at him…it was kind of like staying mad at a puppy. It didn't work very well.

So, she did the best thing she could do in this situation. Ask Chip how he would fix it. She chuckled softly to herself. It would be like asking a turtle to fix a car…hell, it would be a great thing to take her mind off things.

"So, what did Peter Parker do about it?"

She watched as his face grew thoughtful.

"Well…"

She smiled softly as she listened to her best friend described a superhero's angst fest. Her life was weird.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoys…read and review if you wish.


End file.
